The PHRESH Heart parent study utilizes a multi-level approach to examine the impact of broader social/ environmental influences, as well as individual risk behaviors, on key cardiometabolic risk factors. Data collection ends in 2018 and data cleaning will be done in the beginning of 2019. The last year of the grant will be spent reporting results back to the community, conducting data analyses, and developing peer-reviewed manuscripts. For the diversity supplement, the candidate will focus on exposures related to neighborhood revitalization efforts broadly including the opening of a grocery store, thus, extending the findings of the parent study which focuses on housing exposures. The research conducted for this diversity supplement complements the existing parent grant and is not a change in scope which would require additional peer review. Ms. Corona has been included as a student researcher on the existing IRB protocol for the parent study. This diversity supplement research project will allow the candidate to apply new skills and expertise, provide a sharpened insight into the social, racial, and epidemiological factors that influence health outcomes for African Americans. The diversity supplement will allow the candidate to apply new skills related to data collection, management, and statistical analysis. The methods, approaches, and frameworks the candidate will acquire will be used for future work and can be useful in informing the next steps of her research questions. Further, this supplement will provide the skills needed to further prepare the candidate for doctoral-level work.